The Northwest Community Clinical Oncology Program has been in existence since 1983, and is now applying for competitive renewal. The CCOP consists of a total of 39 participating physicians, including oncologists and a variety of other specialists, and 11 hospital facilities located in Southwestern Washington and Northern Oregon. The CCOP utilizes four research bases, to include the Southwest Oncology Group, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, University of Rochester Cancer Center, and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project. The objective of the CCOP is to provide continued clinical cancer research capabilities to its various communities through well-defined data management and quality assurance mechanisms. The CCOP will provide community physicians the opportunity of continued participation in a wide variety of clinical trials sponsored by these research bases, to include not only treatment but cancer prevention and control trials. Through this mechanism, the latest and most up-to-date cancer treatment regimens can be provided to patients. It is anticipated that further increase in accrual to clinical trials will be possible throughout the next five years. The funds obtained through a successful application will be used to support the administration of these activities.